All Dogs Go To Heaven episode 16 season 3
by strong man
Summary: it had been three years since Charlie left and Itchy misses his and he starts to have these feelings that he had been hideing for a long time.
1. Pieces Of My Heart

_**This is my first chapter of All Dogs Go To Heaven Episode 16 Season 3**_

_**Pairing:** _Charlie/Itchy (Slash)

_**Rated**:_ M

It was a dark but quite warm night, and Itchy was sitting on top of the club that he now owned, it had everything.

Everyone that came was satisfied with the service and all of the fun that was to be had there, all were satisfied but one.

Itchy could not get the thought of his dear friend Charlie out of his mind and all of the memories they shared, all of the good times and bad, he hung his head in sorrow as a tear slowly ran down his cheek.

He longed for the soft and caring embrace that Charlie had given him every time they met.

" I miss ya Charlie..." He said to himself.

"I know little buddy" Said a voice that seemed to echo from all around him.

Itchy quickly looked up, hoping to see his friend, but alas, there was only the faint glimmer of the neon haze below. Itchy once again, hung his head.

"Aw, come on Itch, I thought you could handle being away from me for at least three years" The voice said, this time more concentrated in front of him.

"Charlie, is that you?" Asked Itchy as his eyes quickly darting back and forth.

"Ha ha, yeah, it's me... How ya been? This time, a small orb of light appeared in front of Itchy.

The ball of light slowly took the shape of the large german shepherd.

"Charlie, you're back!" Itchy ran up to him with tears streaming from each of his eyes.

He jumped at Charlie and wrapped his arms around his neck licked him furiously and stayed hanging around his neck.

"Oh, Charlie, I've missed you so much! He said in total happiness

"Alright, alright, I get it! Come on Itch, show some self control" He said as he pried his friend off of his neck then after finally letting go, he sat in front of Charlie and simply stared deep into his eyes, studying the very handsome face that he longed to see for so long now.

"But, does that mean that... that you're here for...for good?" Asked Itchy, not breaking his everlasting gaze.

"Yeah, I'm here to stay" He said smiling

"But what happened with heave-" Itchy was interrupted as Charlie locked the two of them in a kiss and he was now in his own personal heaven.

He couldn't help himself.

He broke the kiss as he looked away and began sobbing heavily.

"Charlie... Charlie I thought I would never see you again..."He sobbed

"Itch, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to stay" He said making it clear

"But... but I've had so many dreams about this... how do I know that this is real? He asked looking at him in confusion

"It is...How could I prove it to you? The Shepherd asked after sighing

"I don't know... If it is a dream... please..." He begged him

"What is it Itch? He said sitting on his butt

Tears again began running from Itchy's eyes again.

"Please don't let me wake up! If it is a dream, I want to stay asleep forever!" Itchy shouted as he buried his face into Charlie's chest and cried.

"Itch, stop crying... I don't want to see you cry" He said softly but with a frown

"I... I'm just so happy..." The Dachshund said with glee followed by a smile

Charlie gently pulled him away and looked him in the eyes.

"Itch, I heard everything you've said in front of my grave" Charlie said with a kind look in his eyes.

"...Yeah?..." Itch asked as his crying slowed to a soft sob then Charlie pushed Itchy on his back and stood above him then quickly moved his head down and kissed Itchy deeply.

Time seemed sluggish to the both of them and after about five minutes, Charlie pulled away then licking up the trail of saliva that had followed him.

It was only five minutes, but it seemed as though the kiss lasted forever but it still wasn't long enough for either one.

"Charlie, why'd you stop? He said looking shocked

Charlie had a caring look in his eyes but said nothing.

He only licked Itchy gently, working his way down to his sheath making Itchy was panting lightly as his tip slowly slithered out as this is the exact reaction that Charlie had hoped for.

He began licking Itchy's tip and as he let out small moans, his tip fully exposed itself.

"Charlie, what are you doing? Itchy panted, looking down at Charlie.

The Shepherd again said nothing but softly wrapped his tongue around Itchy's member and worked it into his muzzle, bobbing his head up and down on it causing the Dachshund who was now panting heavily with an occasional moan.

"Oh, Charlie, I'm gonna-" He said squinting his eyes

As Charlie heard these words, he quickly halted himself and released Itchy.

"Charlie, please keep going... I was so close..."He panted with disappointment.

"Don't look so down, I have something else for you" The other said as he once again stood over Itchy, he looked down at him and saw that Charlie's member was quickly sliding out of his sheath.

He knew what Charlie wanted, and it was the samething Itchy had wanted to do for a very long time.

Itchy turned over onto his side and raised his tail into the air, awaiting Charlie.

"Come on Charlie, I want to see what it's like..."Itchy moaned, drooling with lust.

He quickly gave Itchy what he wanted and penetrated him ever so gently but this disappointed Itchy cause he didn't want to be treated gently, he wanted the rough, dominating part of Charlie to really mate with him.

Itchy pushed himself against Charlie's rock hard cock and made it go deeper and deeper until Charlie was entirely inside of him making the Shepherd taking the hint and began roughly pumping in and out of the dachshund.

"Oh, Charlie, I love you! I love you so much! He moaned loudly as Charlie's pace increased and he could feel Charlie's knot begin to swell.

"Itch, are you ready for me?" He moaned as he began pumping harder and harder.

"Oh, yes, yes! Let me have it Charlie, please!" His friend yelled as he began to dig his claws in the ground then after one final push, Charlie's knot popped into Itchy's butt causing the Shepherd o give out a loud howl as he began to cum deep into his friend

Itchy's climax quickly followed and cum began to rush out of his tip and all over the ground the after taking in the last bit of Charlie's seed, both of them collapsed into the puddle that Itchy had made.

Charlie attempted to get up but remembered he had knotted Itchy, and they were tied making him not wanting to care.

He simply licked him once again and then wrapped his arms around his soft body as they both fell into a deep sleep.

The light of the blinding morning sun washed over Itchy as he smiled with happiness

As he awoke, Itchy struggled to adjust his eyes to the light and after he adjusted, he looked around but Itchy's heart sank seeing that he could not see Charlie anywhere.

"Charlie! Charlie, where'd you go!" Itchy shouted running down the stairs and into the empty club but he was nowhere to be found, it was then that he saw a piece of paper lying on the table next to the bar.

He quickly ran up to it and began reading it:

Dear Itch,

_**I'm sorry I couldn't stay... I didn't want to tell you about the whole one night deal. I wanted to see you happy for as long as I could.**_

_**Please Itch, I don't want you to grieve over me anymore. I want to see the same ol' Itchy I'm used to.**_

_**Don't worry, I'll visit some other time, but until then, I want you to know that I will always be watching out for you from up here just the same as I did from down there.**_

_**I will always love you my dear friend. Don't ever forget that.**_

Love, Charlie B. Barkin

Itchy collapsed to the floor and cried, there was nothing else he could do.

He wanted him back and knew Charlie may never be able to visit again, he knew there was no point to crying but he couldn't help himself.

After about five minutes, Itchy got up and walked over to the bar, took a small drink and started out the door but as he walked out the door, he was tackled by someone

"Hey, whaddya think you're-"He stopped as he looked up.

"Charlie..."He said softly as he saw his caring eyes staring back into his.

"Ya didn't think I'd really leave you again did you?" He said playfully laughing and they once again kissed each other deeply, it lasted for about ten minutes then after they finally broke the kiss, Itchy got to his feet and hugged charlie.

"So you're not really leaving me are you? He said as he hugged his neck

"No, I'm here for as long as you are... We'll be together forever and ever" He said ad they pulled away

This time Itchy didn't cry.

He could tell that the words of his friend were true, and he was happy beyond tears

"I love you Charlie" He said smiling

"I love you too Itchy" He said back to his friend

_**Now we know that they belong together, I don't like Charlie/Shash,I used too though**_


	2. Fighting For Love

_**This is my second chapter of All Dogs To Heaven episode 16 season 3, sorry that I took so long**_

_**Pairing: **_Charlie/Itchy

**_Rated:_ **T

_**I hope you enjoy this story**_

While Charlie and his friend/boyfriend was nuzzling each other's heads Sasha La Fleur and her friend Bess were walking to the junkyard

"Sasha, why are we at the junkyard?" She said looking at Sasha

"I told you before...Charlie brought my here" She said while laughing

"Oh" Bliss said

But something caught Bliss's eyes and she stopped and she began to tear up and looked at her friend

"Bliss, is everything alright" She said in a worried tone as she looked at Shash with tears still in her eyes

"Ain't you and Charlie married" She asked

"Yes" She said smiling

"Well, take a look in the junkyard" She said while pointing at the two nuzzling and she said it in a mad tone

Shash looked up and saw the two nuzzling and making-out making her very mad and it broke her heart then looked at her friend

"Stay here, Bliss cause this is going to get ugly, she did as she was told to do as Shash just marched into the junkyard in rage mode

Itchy was on the ground making-out with Charlie and Charlie did the same to him but what they didn't know is that Shash was standing right in front of them

Shash cleared her throat and both Charlie and Itchy looked up and Charlie got off of his then Itchy stood up, they just stared at her in worried faces

She walked forward to Charlie, while she was doing so she was growling at him making him back up, getting him on a big pile of garbage, he safely layed down on the edge of the pile facing Shash

"WHAT WERE YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Shash said

"Shash I... Charlie said trying to explain

"I'M YOUR WIFE AND I SEE YOU NUZZLE AND MAKING-OUT WITH BLISS'S BOYFRIEND" She shouted out

Itchy got up and stood strong, he grinded his teeth then began to charge at Shash, he then jumped up her back back and you won't believe what he did, he bit her making her yelled in pain

Bliss was outside the fence when she heard the yelling then she ran to see what it was then couldn't believe what she saw when she got in, it was Itchy biting Sash

She also got into rage mode, grinded her teeth and charged at him then jumped onto Itchy trying to get him off of her, bit his tail and swung him to the ground then Charlie was now angry, he used his legs to push Shash off of him

She landed on the ground, but Bliss was like a pancake and Shash helped Bliss up while Charlie helped Itchy up

Charlie held his friend's head in his paw

"Are you okay, Itch? The Shepherd said

"I'm okay Charlie, thanks" Itch said

Charlie smiled at him then he nuzzled his with his head

Shash on the other hand helped Bliss up

"Thanks" She said

"No problem" She said smiling

They stood up continue growling at Charlie and Itchy but when they had gone onto a passionate kiss and a single tear from his eyes came down she saw it in his eyes

She now know that it was truly love and she had to stop this fighting, Bliss was getting close to them but Shash stopped her making her stopped growling and looked at her friend

"Shash, what are you doing" Bliss said

"Bliss this has to stop, don't you see that their love is true" Shash said looking at the two then back at her

Bliss growled a little then stops and walked up to Charlie then Itchy, both had true love in their eyes and took a deep breath and walked back to Shash

Charlie and Itchy finally stood up and nuzzled each other in passion and lust

Shash and Bliss walked up to them and Shash went up

"Charlie Itchy, we just wanted to say that we are sorry, we just get over that we have been married for 13 years and that Itchy and Bliss has been going out for 11 years

Bliss then stepped up

"Yeah, I mean when we saw you two nuzzling and making-out together we couldn't control our anger" She stepped in

Charlie then stepped forward

"Thanks...you know I think I'll be better if we all just be friends" Itchy said smiling

"I'd like that very much" Bliss said walking up to him

"And to celebrate your love, we will support it no matter what" Shash said

Itchy stood beside Charlie

"Thank you Shash

"You welcome Itchy" She said

There was a moment of silents then Charlie asked a question

"So, since you found out about our love, you want to talk about" Charlie said

"Well…we were just about to go to Carface's peace" Shash suggested

"D…d…di…did you was Carface" He said sounding a bit scared

"Don't worry buddy, Carface is gone…he can't hurt you anymore" He said giving his a loving nuzzle

"Yeah" She said agreeing with her ex

Bliss didn't know who Carface was

"Who is Carface? Bliss asked unknowingly

Charlie turned his head to Bliss

"We used to be business partner at a casino fashioned out of a derelict oil tanker but he decided that he didn't want to share the earnings so he put me in jail but I was bust out be my best friend Itchy but when he found out, he got me drunk and he told he to to out on the piar

He then got in an oil truck, started it up and I couldn't hear then he drove the truck down the piar into the ocean, I was standing infront of the truck and that's why he and I are rivals but he's gone

"Yeah I just hope he doesn't come back to life" He said looking up at the sky

But down in Hell Carface and the Evil Devil were hatching up a plan

_**What could the plan be?**_

_**Carface as you all know has a longer tail, shirtless, he has horns and a Triton of his own now**_

_**Please Review this**_


	3. Carface's Return

_**This is my third chapter of All Dogs To Heaven episode 16 season 3, hope you like this...we last saw Itchy, Charlie, Bless and Shash had a fight and now they made up**_

_**If you want to see Carface he's in this chapter**_

_**Rated**:_ T

_**Pairing**:_ Charlie/Itchy **(Slash)**

While the four of them were walking Bless asked a question

"So...Itchy how did you and Charlie get together? She asked getting wondering

Flashback

"Well..after Charlie went to heaven I took over the business but I was so sad with my friend being gone that I went upstairs and cried my eyes out..I then heard a voice, at first I thought that it was all in my head but soon I started to realized that it was Charlie's voice I heard , he had come back but I started to wonder if he's ever going back and he said No, I didn't believe him but then I thought of something, I asked if this was a dream, he said what if it is then I said prove it and he said how then I said please don't let me wake up from this I want to stay asleep forever...we mated for a while then we fell asleep" He explained

"The next morning Itchy woke up and show me gone, he then went downstairs" He told part of the story

"I had a sip of beer and headed out the door, as I was walking I bummed right into Charlie and that made me feel happy again" He said finishing it off

End of Flashback

"Wow" She said completely stunned then Charlie looked at his former lover

"Yeah..our friendship has blossomed into love" He said to her

Shash smiled then look ahead and after 41 minutes, they were there

"Well, here we are...Carface's hideout" He said as thunder and lightning were booming out, it scared Itchy so much, he ran ontop of his boyfriend and held on to his neck

"We're..going..in...th..there?" He said while shaking

"Yes" He said eyes narrowing to his head

"Can I stay out here, where it's safe? He said still being scared like the coward he is

"Itch..stop being a puppy" He said while laughing

"But Charlie..you know I get scared easy" He said looking at him

Carlie thought about it and decided to let him stay outside then he got off from his back

"We'll be back in a little while" He said before all went in the hideout and it was a mess, windows were broken, glass was everywhere, the furniture was torn up, cobb webs was all around and there was dust everywhere

They all looked around

"This place looks deserted" Charlie said in degust

"It dose" She said agreeing with Charlie

"Let's have a look around" Said Shash

Bless nodded and followed Shash to the other room leaving Charlie

Meanwhile in Hell, The Devil and Carface were making a deal

The Devil rubbed his chin as he thought

"So you want me to give you back your soul? He said in his deep voice

"Yes" He said smiling evilly

l"What's in it for me? He said wanting something in return

"Come with me and together we'll be unstoppable" He said as fire sprouted from the lava

"I like it" He said while rubbing his hands together

"Okay..follow me" He sais before going into the room of souls

"Welcome to the hallway of dead souls" He said as lightning sounds came from the sky

"Spooky, so..where's my soul?" Carface said

"I''ve been saving it for a special occasion" The Devil said before walking over to get it

The Devil walked over to a box that contains his soul, he then opened the lid up then picked out his soul then turned around and gave it to him

Carface looked at it with a evil smile as he grabbed ahold of it

"Well Charlie we are going to have a little reunion" He said before the Devil started his evil laugh then Carface joined him

Back on the surface Itchy was walking to the back of the hideout, he saw Carface's grave

"You got what you deserve Carface" He said look at it

Itchy turned and walked away but then the grave started to shook, Itchy heard it and quickly turned back round and walked closer to the grave and a red flame came rising up from the grave making Itchy scared and ran behind a large rock

From that red flame, Carface went into the sky then he fell to the ground then Itchy came from behind from the rock to see who it was

"Are you alright? He said walking to the body then Carface lifted his head up and stood up

Itchy couldn't believe what he saw..it was none other then Charlie's former business partner..Carface

"You" He gasped

"What..not happy to see me?" Carface said being a kind soul but only pretend

"The things you did made me and Charlie very mad...you deserved what you got..wait..how did you get out?" He said in rage then in confusion

"I'm just let my partner answer that" He said before putting his paw out to the left and the Devil appered in flames

Itchy was taken aback until he had his back against the rock that he was hiding behind

"Th..the..the devil" He said scared like he was gonna pee

The Devil smiled and steam came out from his nose

Itchy was so scared that he ran inside to warn him but Charlie was busy looking at some memories when Itchy came

"Charlie..you..got to come outside" He said at a fast paste

"Itchy, you have to slow down" He said turning to him

"Carface is back and this time he brought the devil" He said in panic then Charlie ran outside was fast as he could go along with Itchy and they made it outside

"He's in the back" Itchy said

Charlie went to the back and Itchy was behind his leg, Charlie saw that there was no one there

"Itch..there's no one here" He said facing him

"But...but...but" He said nervously

"I think you been sitting out here a bit too long..why don't you come inside with me" He suggested

Itchy was happy to hear that

"Thanks Charlie" He said smiling then kissed his leg

Charlie rolled his eyes and when Itchy was done he got up on Charlie's back

He sighed and went back inside the hideout

_**Please Review this**_

_**More Chapters coming soon**_


	4. A Haunted House?

_**This is my fourth chapter of All Dogs Go To Heaven episode 16 season 3**_

**_Rated:_** T

_**Pairing: **_Charlie/Itchy **(Slash)**

_**Carface is back and gonna KILL Charlie once and for all, what will happen**_

Once the two loves got inside, Charlie kneeled down his head to let Itchy off but what Charlie didn't know is that his boyfriend was holding onto his leg and was whimpering

Charlie rolled his eyes and sighed

"Itch...come on stop being a pup will ya" He said in worriedness

"Charlie you know I'm scared of ghosts" He said behind the larger dog's leg

"For the last time, there are no ghosts in here plus if there were any...I'll protect you" He said before smiling

Itchy and him had been friend since 1989, so he knew that he trust him with his life

"Thanks Charlie...I love you" He said in a sweet way

"I love you too buddy" He said blushing then put his head down and gave him a passionate kiss, it lasted for about 25 seconds that is until they both heard the girls, They quickly pulled away

"That's Shash and Bliss...their in trouble" The Shepherd said

"We must save them" Itchy said with a brave heart

Charlie had never seen this side of him before, he smiled

"Who are you and what have you done with real Itchy? He said as a joke

Itchy knew he was jocking so he giggled like little girl

"You always knew how to make me laugh" He said to his buddy

Charlie chuckled then put his head down and kissed his forehead

"Okay...let's go" He said sounding like a man with a deep voice

Itchy then walked up to his lover and nuzzled his leg

"We have to split up and find our friends" Charlie said looking around to his right the left but when Itchy heard the word split, he went from happy to sad

Charlie noticed and kissed him on the cheek which made him look up

"It'll be okay, remember I'm always with you" He said easing his mind

"What do you mean? He said confusingly

"In your heart" He smoothly said and Itchy somehow felt a little better now

"Thanks" He said and Charlie smiled then parted ways leaving Itchy all alone

Itchy was starting to whimper but he had to stay strong for Charlie's sake, he gulpped down that big lump in throat and walked off to find the girls

As he walked, he felt silvers all around his body until a bat came flapping down over his head

Itchy screamed and ran behind the chair that Carface used to set in

"This is no time to be scare...you gave your word to Charlie" He said to himself as he walked out

He closed his eyes but soon opened them up when he heard Charlie's voice and quickly ran to the direction of the screaming that was in the living room

When he made it, he came to a stop and saw his lover surrounded by hot boiling lava forcing Charlie actually starting to whimper

"Charlie...you have to jump" He said alerting him

Suddenly a large piece started to break underneath him and he got even more scared then backed up, he have never been so scared in his life

"NOW" He demanded then Charlie got ready and scooted back a little

He took a big gulped before taking his biggest jump ever, he pounced forward to Itchy

Itchy put a paw out over the lava and he had caught him by the paw just in time but Charlie struggled to get up with the support of his best friend/boyfriend

Itchy pulled as hard as he can until the devil came out of the lava with his triton in his hand and smoke coming out of his nose and shot him out then onto Itchy's chest

"I will have you and that mutt too" He said fearful and Itchy got really scared but to keep that from happening Charlie comferted him

"I'll be back" He said before going down and disappearing into the lava then the large gap had closed up

"I have a feeling that this was a bad idea" The little dog said cuddling into his chest

"Itch...remember that haunted house that we went to? He asked referring to the past

"Yeah" He said looking at him

"Well...you saved me from that monster...that took bravery" He said before nuzzling his cheek and the smaller male blushed

"Come on..lets go" Charlie said before thye got up and so did Itchy then both of them decided to stick together

On the other hand Shash and her friend Bliss landed in a strange world surround by darkness until a pit of fire came out of nowhere and from it came an totally evil witch

She came out from the darkness and into the light

Bliss and Shash backed up when Carface came into view and set a pit of fire all around them

"We're trapped" Bliss said her back to her friend

"Who are you?"She replied to the woman in black

"I am Belladonna...cousin of Annabelle" Belladonna said introducing herself

"Who's Annabelle? Shash said

"Let's just say that..she a person you won't be able to see" She said with fire in her eyes making the fire go up into flames even higher

Shash and Bliss were holding each other for dear life, that is until a very bright light came in the middle of the darkness

"No...it can't be" She said in shock

A angle with a helo on top of her head which was pink hair, a kind face and a white rode on, she was praying to god as she was coming down from heaven

"Annabelle" She said in a evil tone

"Hello Belladonna" Annabelle said as she landed safely on the group

"Came to see my destroy these two" She said pointing to Shash and Bliss

"No...I'm here to destroy you" Annabelle said

"You would't kill your own cousin...would you? Belladonna said kindly with a smile

"If it means protecting the good of all dogs then yes" She said keeping a straight face" Annabelle said defending the two

"Fine...come and try to stop me" She said before growling at her

Annabelle nodded and went to the wall of fire then Belladonna made a straight line dividing her and her cousin

"Since this will be the last time I will see you ...I'll let you go first" She said being kind for once with a evil laugh

"Very well" Annabelle said

She used her halo to summon the other angle-dogs down, all of them came in the same way as her

Belladonna looked at Carface who snapped his fingers together causing the devil to appear in flames

He stepped out with smoke coming out of his nose and ears, he growled when he was face to face with the angles

"Kill them" Carface commanded

"Angles get ready" Annabella said looking at them

They got their lightning-bots out..readying themselves and the devil got out two huge fireballs in each hand

Belladonna let out a evil laugh as well as Carface

_**Sorry about this but I'm cutting the fighting into two parts**_

_**Last chapter coming up**_

_**Remember to Review**_


	5. Love Is Lost

_**This is my fifth chapter of All Dogs Go To Heaven episode 16 season 3**_

**_Pairing: _**Charlie/Itchy **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_** T for the use of the word "Suicide"

A very intense battle between them occurred as Belladonna started the first blow

* * *

><p>Charlie and his mate were searching for their ex-girlfriends<p>

"Charlie...I don't like this place" Itchy said scared and afraid

"The faster we can find them then the sooner we can go" He stated but the Dachshund just whined thus his boyfriend's near death experience, he can't unsee what he just saw...he lost him once and not planning on losing him again

* * *

><p>Sasha and her friend were both quacking with fear<p>

"It'll all be over soon" Annabelle walked up to them as one angel towen a lightning-bolt into one of creatures causing them a fade into oblivion

"Aim for the heart..that's their weak spot" Said the first angel and the others agreed

"Ready, aim..FIRE" Annabelle said causing her evil cousin to growl while the angles all thrown their lightning-bolts and all faded into a big pile of black shock

'You'll pay for this...you'll all pay! She said before igniting herself in flames and disappeared then Annabelle came up to the two

"Don't be afraid...I'm Carlie's guardian angel" She said calming her

"Please..tell us is there a way out of here? Bless said wanting to get out of here

"I'm afraid not...I'm very sorry" She said looking around but all to be seen is darkness before sighing

She and and her best friend sighed in depression

* * *

><p>"Bless...Sasha" He shouted, it filled the room at the height of his voice could go<p>

Soon, it was fade to darkness so much the neither one could see each other

"Charlie? Itchy said said while whimpering but no answer was replied so he ran while calling his name until he stopped at the sight of him mate aka best friend so they ran to each other happily chanting their names in holly god but both bumped into something hard that knocked them down, they both looked up after rubbing their heads in pain and saw a see-thru glass window

Charlie put his paws on the glass colliding them with his lovers, the dachshund started to shed tears but Charlie calmed him down

Both of them then heard an evil laugh causing them to look around

Suddenly, the door closed and a glowing red cyclone was over the room of the whole house, fire poured out of the naked eye and into the roof but appearing out was the devil

Carface was right behind him seemed to came from a flame and Charlie turned around the at the sight, he growled at his former business partner

"Charlie B. Barkin..you miss me? He said before smiling evilly but the German Shepherd just showed his teeth

"Aww...your gonna be like that then fine" He said smocking his cigar before snapping his fingers to summon a giant pool in the floor of molten hot lava and the devil dove right into it then popped out with glowing red eyes forcing Itchy to run but he refused

Carface took out his triton, disappeared, reappeared and pointed it at him causing him to back up

"Carface..let Charlie go! Itchy said growling but the devil's head appeared in front of the dachshund which scared him to death so he ran off to the next room

Charlie smiled as a tear a joy shed from his eyes but did his best to defend himself against the devil and Carface, he turned around

"This is the end for Charlie" He said before pointing it at his back "The German Shepherd closed his eyes and a single tear came rolling down

'Goodbye...Itchy" He said before Carface pushed him into the lava

Itchy was watching as his boyfriend sacrificed himself, his eyes went to water and he bursted out crying while running out of the hunted house with the devil laughing evilly including Carface

He ran back to the bar as fast as he could, he put his head down as the very thought of Charlie's death finally begun to take over his mind

He wished the he had talked his partner out of it but now it was too late including his ex-girlfriend and Sasha, their probably dead as well

He was in fact officially all alone so as he entered the bar, he just went upstairs and thought about committing suicide to himself cause he loved Charlie so very much, he was like his Romeo so there was no point of living of he wasn't here until he heard a voice and it was Charlie's but how can that be

It didn't matter, Itchy was so happy that his tail wagged and he ran out a top speed with his toung hanging out

But what he didn't know is that Carface was imitating his voice to lure him back and it was working wonders as he saw the dachshund running passed him looking over the lava but when he found no Charlie, he was once again totally heartbroken

Carface a now officially evil but still holds a special place in his heart of good

"Poor Itchy...poor poor Itchy" The American Pit Bull Terrier/Bulldog mix walking passed him" So sad with no one to care for him" Itchy just cried more this time" But it doesn't have to by this way

With that said, Carface took out noose and gave it to him telling him that he'll be with Charlie now & forever before the American Pit Bull Terrier/Bulldog mix disappeared into flames

Itchy thought about it and smiled, he didn't see no point in living, he was dead and was never coming back, the dachshund was curtain that he wanted to take his own life

* * *

><p>Charlie fell down from above just to when he thought that he fell into a pit lava<p>

"Am I dead? He said looking all around but saw nothing but darkness so he yelled out to see if anyone could hear him

Suddenly a bright light came shined right into his eyes blinding him for a little till he barly was it, it was Annabelle with her angel followers

"Charlie...Sasha and Bless are here" She said land on all fours

"Really..how? He said wondering were they had disappeared too earlier

"I'll let them answer that" She said before revealing the two making him smile knowing that they were safe and sound

"I thought you were both gone for good" He said after sighing in relief but the two just looked at each other and giggled

The German Shepherd knew what they were giggling about , they thought that he was still in love with Sasha..he shook it right now cause that part of his life was officially ove

"So...is there a way out? He said replied to Irish setter which she shook her head too causing her ex-boyfriend to walk away and the Bless knew why so she walked over

"Charlie...don't worry, you'll see him again" She said missing him as well

"You girls saw how he reacted, he won't survive without me" He said sighing before shaking his head

The German Sephard then raise his head up, sat down on his butt and gave a lonely howl but Annabelle introduced him saying that she has a plan

"Really? He said now facing her

"Yeah but I don't think it will work" She said shaking her head

"Weather it works or not, he have to at least try" The Irish setter said

Bless knew how much he wanted to see his boyfriend so she agreed with her friend

"Okay...stand back and cross your paws" She said after smiling and before looking up at the ceiling as she and her angels did a ball of light (similar to the kamehameha) and it blasted through the forcefield of darkness which shattered, it was a great success

"I don't know where this goes but it should lead you back to the house..good luck" She said before her including her followers flew back into heaven

Charlie looked at the portal then back at the two

"Let's go" He said looking back and the three jumped through

**_I felt like I should show more of my dark side so I will with this hell of a scary chapter, I made it so it was darker then the first movie_**

**_It was now a race against time, Itchy is about to take his own life..will his boyfriend be able to save him?_**

**_All reviews are welcome and the "Hate" comments I will ignore_**


End file.
